Spots
by veiledwaste
Summary: In which Adrien finds out that Marinette looks good in spots. Dimples!AU ReverseCrush!AU


Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a pretty girl.

Contrary to popular belief, Adrien knew that. He had two perfectly working eyes, and even if it was dark (thanks to his night vision as Chat!), he could spot the beauty that was Marinette miles away.

Oh no, she wasn't the magazine kind of pretty. She was more than that. He grew up in the modelling industry and the people there were absolutely _gorgeous. _From perfectly trimmed clothes to immaculate hair and make-up application. As a model, he was used to seeing girls all dolled up to perfection. He was used to seeing said models everyday, he was even friends with some.

But Marinette?

Her beauty wasn't perfect make-up or perfect outfits. She was heavenly eyes and angelic laughs. Even her scent was a perfect mix of cookies and vanilla. There was just something about her shy demeanor and clumsy nature that always endeared him.

Adrien wanted, longed, _yearned_ to talk or be friends with her. He saw glimpses of the confident and headstrong attitude she has (_which sometimes reminds him of his Lady, but don't tell Plagg he said that)_ around everyone but him. The gum incident didn't help either; even after they talked it out. Marinette was uncomfortable around him, couldn't even form legible sentences around him, and it was really dampening his mood.

She was spitfire around everyone else but him. He wanted a chance to know this pretty girl with a strong attitude.

And after a year, he finally got his chance.

It began with his _accidental_ visit at her balcony one night. He decided on taking a stroll while he let off some steam as his father successfully disappointed him. Again. He was lost in his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of Marinette staring at the moon with a sad expression he knows his face mirrors as well.

_"Chat?" Marinette asked, her brows knit in confusion and eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here? There aren't any akuma attacks is there?"_

_"Oh no, nothing of the sort, Princess. I was just strolling around when I saw a troubled maiden. A penny for your thoughts?" he __weakly offered._

_Marinette sighed but said nothing. He sighed but didn't say anything, too. They just stood there, looking at the moon with some form of longing the other didn't know. It was a silence that conveyed nothing but comforted everything. It was a silence that they both desperately needed._

_And somewhere along the whispers of the wind and the howling of the night, some sort of bond between them was woven._

_Needless to say, Chat Noir visited often after that. The moon witnessed the hushed laughs and playful banters the two had every night. It was a rendezvous that they both knew they shouldn't be having, but like moths drawn to the flame, they burned._

She began to feel comfortable around him. She can joke with him, (_though she cringes at his puns, he wonders why, they were great!) _and they even have a fist bump of their own! Given that it was Chat Noir and not _him_ as Adrien Agreste, well, it didn't matter! Adrien saw an entirely different side of Marinette and he couldn't help but want _more._

As he began to spend more time with her as Chat Noir, she began to feel more comfortable around him as Adrien. It was a win-win! One he delightly relished.

Plagg, however, would groan about it all the time. _Great, _Plagg sighed. _Another girl for him to moon over. Why must I always get the lovelorn ones?!_

Adrien ignored it for the most part, but he realized how quickly things start to change when you switch perspectives.

He loved his Lady. Everyone knows he does. From the moment he laid eyes on her, his monochromatic life turned a 180 degree turn. Red seeped through his black-and-white world and gave it so much color and meaning that sometimes it hurt.

He'd sworn to love the girl behind the mask for eternity.

But, one day, when their class decided to hold a fashion day, he was floored to see Marinette in red.

He couldn't help but gawk unattractively at the beauty that was Marinette.

Marinette is a pretty girl. He knew that. Everyone with a working pair of eyes knew that.

But when Alya told a joke that made her laugh hard, Adrien was caught off-guard.

He didn't know how he missed _those. _He made her laugh a couple of times before as Chat Noir. He didn't know _how_ he never saw it before!

Marinette was still singing that wonderful hymn (_"She was laughing for Pete's sake!" __Plagg yelled_) when he suddenly lost it.

Just, what? What is that?

How can a pretty person be any prettier?

When Marinette asked him what was wrong, worried by his sudden silence, he soullessly walked towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed out a, "_Are those_ _**dimples**_?! _Mon dieu_, why do you have dimples?! That's illegal! You..._you're illegal!_"

He stormed out after that, leaving a smirking Alya, a blushing Marinette, and a whole class wondering what on earth just happened.

Plagg was cackling at his pocket and regret instantly crept through his entire being. Okay, screaming in her face wasn't the best choice, but can you blame him?!

Marinette and dimples are not good for his sanity.

Adrien groaned. He was so screwed tomorrow. His classmates will be teasing him and Nino and Alya will be all over his face. He could hear his phone _ping! _now, no doubt from Nino asking what happened.

Will it be too late to ask his father if he could be homeschooled again...?


End file.
